The present invention relates to the monitoring of resistance to ground, particularly in electric motors.
In electrical equipment, such as large motors, faults to ground can develop due, for example, to moisture, dropped maintenance tools, etc.
Various types of monitoring systems which have already been proposed possess certain drawbacks. By way of example, a device designated an M-HV Failsafe Motor Protector is manufactured by Marine Safe Electronics, Ltd., of Concord, Ontario, Canada. While this device will respond satisfactorily to high leakage resistance values, it cannot be relied upon to respond to low leakage resistance values.